1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to golfing devices and more particularly to a device which is designed to improve the putting of a golf ball during the playing of the game of golf.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Golf is an exceedingly well known sport. A major part of golf is putting. Putting of a golf ball requires the highest degree of precision. This precision is accomplished by practice and if one wants to become a good putter a substantial amount of practice time is required with a correct putting stroke. There are a wide number of different types of putting strokes each of which are slightly different from each other. However, these putting strokes all have one common ingredient and that is the stroke is to be precisely repeated each and every time. Difficulty arises in achieving that precise repeating.
It is well-known that in conjunction with a human being the right portion of the human brain controls the left side of the human body and conversely the left portion of the brain controls the right side o the human body. The right-handed golfer has been extensively trained for left arm domination because it is the left arm that provides the power and strength and dominates in the control of the golf ball. However, in putting, left arm domination causes the ball to roll to the left of the hole. It has been found that this occurs about 70% of the time on putts that are 15 feet in length or longer. Ideally, during putting, left arm domination is to be eliminated with both arms being equally dominant. It is to be understood that for a left-handed golfer it is the right hand that dominates and the dominant right arm will cause propelling of the golf ball during putting to the right of the hole.